


You Belong With Me?

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, One Shot, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Lena is a dorky high schooler who is completely obsessed with Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	You Belong With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really really really bad so I'm really sorry! Also this is supposed to be funny, sooo ya.

"She wears short skirts I wear T-Shirts." Lena sings to herself before she is rammed into by a tangle of blonde hair.

"Oh my Rao! I'm so sorry!" 

"It's o-" Lena looks up, "-kay... Kara Danvers. Oh my god Kara Danvers ran into me. Oh my god Kara Danvers just talked to me."

"Uhmm? Are you okay Lena?" 

"Oh my god. Kara Danvers knows my name. Oh my god. Oh my god." Black starts to slowly cloud Lena's vision. 

"Shoot!" Kara yells before catching Lena before she hits the floor. With wide eyes, Kara carries Lena over to her car. As she's setting her in the passanger seat, Lena starts to open her eyes.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Seeing Kara's mega-watt smile directed at her causes Lena to promptly faint once again.

"Well shoot." Knowing that they are neighbors, Kara starts driving towards Lena's house. As Kara pulls up in the driveway she sees Lena begin to stir.

"Hello? Sam? Sam I think I have another interaction to add to my Kara Danvers fan page."

"Wait, you're the one that made that fan page?" 

"AHHHH!" Lena screamed as she opened the door and rolled out of the car, onto the floor. "Ow." She mumbles.

"Uhmm, are you okay there?"

"..." Lena quickly stands up. "No."

"Why? You just fell like an inch."

"No." Lena sighs and decides to reveal the truth that she has been keeping for 4 years. "I just made a complete and utter fool of myself over my crush, and now she thinks of my as some 13 year old girl with a Justin Bieber obsession. Even though I'm 17!"

"Are you talking about me?" Kara asked timidly, not wanting to frighten the girl even more.

Lena shyly looks up at Kara before quietly replying, "Yes."

"Well I happen to think that it's cute." Kara smiles at Lena as she says this, happy that her feelings aren't one-sided.

"Wait what?"

Kara takes a step closer to Lena, gently grabbing one of her hands. "I've liked you since Freshman year, Lena."

Lena looks confusedly up at Kara, "But why? I'm a dorky 17 year old who obsesses over you and reads Harry Potter and has no friends and falls out of stupid cars." Lena's eyes start to water, not believe a word that Kara just said.

"Lena." Kara calls softly as she frames Lena's face with her hands, taking a final step closer. "I like you because of all those things. You're entirely too adorable. I love Harry Potter too, by the way I'm a Hufflepuff. You're literally the smartest person I know, and you have the world's cutest dog."

Lena giggled at that last sentence, Kara effectively erasing her doubts. 

"Look Lena, I really like you." Kara glances down at her lips, Lena's breath hitches upon realizing that. "Can I kiss you?" Kara whispers.

Instead of responding Lena smashes her lips against Kara's, finally accomplishing her life goal. Kara responds enthusiastically, fighting Lena's tongue for dominance. Kara grabs Lena's hips and pulls her closer, causing Lena to wrap her arms around her neck. Kara walks Lena backwards, jumping when her car alarm goes off. 

"Gosh darn it!" Kara curses, realizing that she bumped Lena into her car.

Lena smiles giddily at Kara, finally feeling like she might be okay.


End file.
